Labor Day Weekend
by Davey13
Summary: THIS STORY IS ABOUT WHAT ME MY FRIEND AND MY COUSINS DURING THE LABOR DAY WEEKEND. SO ME  DAVEY  AM GOING TO BE ALVIN SEVILLE  AND THE REST ARE MY FRIEND AND MY COUSIN'S TRUE STORY BY THE WAY ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**DAvEy: Here it is my four fanfic THIS IS HOW I SPENT MY  
LABOR DAY WEEKEND (LIKE 2 WEEKS AGO) BASED ON A TRUE STORY  
ALVIN SEVILLE IS  
ME DAVEY AND THE REST ARE MY FRIEND AND COUSINS.  
HERE THE AGES AND CHARACTERS  
ALVIN SEVILLE 15  
ALBERT: 14  
ANDREAS: 14  
SERGIO: 15 (INTRODUCED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER)**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WAYY MORE INTERESTING THEN THIS ONE  
SO THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF CRAPPY BUT ITS MOSTLY LIKE  
INTRO THE CHARACTERS.  
**

**YEAH ITS GOING TO BE SHORT STORY LIKE 2 CHAPTERS I THINK  
RANDOM ALVINETTE WILL BE UPDATED EITHER THIS WEEK OR NEXT  
WEEK. ANYWAYS ENJOY!**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN AATC.**

**ENJOY!**

**-DAvEy  
**

Sunday SEP. 5TH 2010

Stop calling  
Stop calling  
I don't want to talk anymore  
We turned my living room into a big dance floor  
Stop calling  
Stop calling  
I don't want to talk anymore  
We're wrist pumping like horny guys watching porn  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!

Alvin: *Laughs* Shane Dawson is fuckend hilarious. *Laughs*

It was an ordinary day at the Seville resident  
as alvin watched random YouTube videos on his computer it was actually very quite  
(according to Alvin)  
Becuase his brothers weren't home.  
Simon had gone to science camp while Theodore went to cooking classes in San Diego.  
(Since they live in LA it's only two hours away)  
Anyways Alvin was finally going to see his best friend Albert. Last time he saw him was when they were twelve. ( Their fifteen now)  
He kept sending Albert text messages back and forth.

Alvin: So wat time do u want me 2 go 2 ur house. He texted.

Albert texted back.

Albert: Can u come right now.

Alvin: Yeah sure just let me ask Dave.

Alvin put his iPod touch down and headed to the kitchen where Dave was.

Alvin: Hey Dave can you take me to Albert's house.

Dave: Do you even know where he lives?

Alvin: Yeah he gave me his new address.

Dave: Well okay then let me just finish cleaning the kitchen table and we'll be on our way.

Alvin: Really yay! Thanks Dave. I'll just text Albert right now.

Dave just chucked to himself.

Alvin: Hey Albert I could go to ur houses.

Albert: Oh that's kool wat time r u coming.

Alvin: In like about half n hour.

Albert: Oh okay so I'll take a little nap for awhile.

Alvin: Ok kool sleep tight.

Albert: LoL thanks.

As soon as Dave was finished he called Alvin.

Dave: Alvin are you ready to go.

Alvin: All set Dave.

Dave: Okay then let's-

Telephone * Ring ring ring*

Alvin: Dammit...

Dave: I wonder who that can be.

Dave went and picked up the phone.

Dave: Hello...Oh hi...today sure okay were on out way out right now okay see u in a little bit okay bye.

Alvin: Who was that?

Dave: That was your aunt she's inviting us to her pool. Do you want to go?

Alvin: Well I do but I already told Albert I was going to his house.

Dave: Oh well ask him if his parents will let him go.

Alvin: Okay I'll ask him.

Alvin went back to get his iPod touch and quickly texted him.

Albert: Im not sure.

Alvin: Oh...

Albert: Hang on.

Alvin waited for about five minutes until his iPod touch got a text message.

Albert: My mom says where we going.

Alvin: We are going to Highland Park.

Albert: Okay hold on again.

Alvin: Okay sure.

After a few minutes of waiting Albert texted back.

Albert: Yeah I could.

Alvin: Alright sweet so in a cuple minutes I'll go pick u up.

Albert: Okay kool I'm going to get ready.

Alvin: Okay see u later.

Albert: Okay.

Dave: So what did he say?

Alvin: He said they did let him go.

Dave: Great let's go pick him up.

Alvin: Okay.

Dave and Alvin were on their way to Albert's house  
to pick him up and head to Alvin's cousins house.

Dave: So do you have Albert's address.

Alvin: Yeah I do it's not far from where we are now. Just about a block away.

Once Dave parked his car Alvin quickly got out of the car and knocked on the door.

Alvin: Whats up man.

Albert: Holy shit what's up dude it's been too long.

Alvin: I know right. You ready?

Albert: Yeah let me just eat a yogurt real fast.

Alvin: Okay sure.

Once Albert ate his yogurt they headed back to Dave's car and they sat in the back.

Alvin: So what's up man what have you been up to after four years.

Albert: Just here bored in vacation.

Alvin: How much summer vacation do you have left.

Albert: Another week.

Alvin: Wow really!

Albert: Yeah.

Alvin: That's cool I start school this Monday.

Albert: That's cool.

Alvin: Yeah...

Dave: Alvin I'm going to grandpa's house really fast okay.

Alvin: Okay Dave.

It was only a couple of seconds when they made it to Alvin's grandpa's house and they resume talking.

Alvin: You have an iPhone lucky.

Albert: Yeah I do.

Alvin: Is it hack and unlocked?

Albert: Yup I'm on T-Mobile.

Alvin: Thats cool I wish I had one. Can you use 3g or edge?

Albert: Not on apps but I can talk and text.

Alvin: That's still awesome.

Albert: Yeah I have limited talk and unlimited text.

Alvin: That's cool Simon has an iPhone too and Dave won't buy me one.

Albert: Oh that sucks.

Alvin: Yeah I know just cause Simon has better grades then me.

Albert: Well that is true.

Alvin: Yeah...Wanna go inside the house I think Dave got stuck in their.

Albert: Yeah sure.

As Alvin and Albert got out the car they headed to the small backyard of the house.

Albert: Hey your uncle has a guitar.

Alvin: I don't know why?

Albert: Cause there is one right here on the floor.

Alvin: Oh shit really.

Albert: Yeah.

Alvin: Yeah your right.

Albert picked it up and went back where they were sitting.

Albert: You like AFI right. Albert said while tuning the guitar.

Alvin: Yeah.

Albert: I know an AFI song.

Alvin: Really that's awesome play it.

Right as Albert was about to play it...

Alvin: but if it's Miss Murder I'm going to get a knife and stab you in the stomach.

Albert quickly put the guitar down.

Alvin: *Laughs* I'm just kidding man play it.

Albert: Picked it up and played that song.

Alvin: Dude you play great.

Albert: Thanks.

Dave: Alvin let's go.

Alvin: Come on dude let's go to my cousins house.

Albert: Okay.

After about half an hour in the car they reached Alvin's cousins house.  
They walked inside and Alvin saw his cousins swimming in the pool.

Andreas: Hey Alvin get in the pool.

Alvin: Nah I'm cool I didn't bring my shorts anyways

Andreas: Oh okay.

Alvin: Sit down Albert.

Albert: Okay.

As Alvin and Albert sat down they began to talk.

Alvin: So what apps do you have.

Albert: Let me see your iPod and I'll show you my iPhone.

Alvin: Okay cool.

They switch devices as they commented on each others devices.

Albert: Nice Jeanette background.

Alvin: Oh yeah I took that one secretly.

It was a picture of Jeanette blushing.

Albert: *Laughs* I thought you liked Brittany.

Alvin: That's what people think.

Albert: So your saying you have Jeanette on your background because you like her.

Alvin: Yeah that's it just don't tell Simon.

Albert: I'll be sure to keep that. But I still can't understand how you like Jeanette instead of Brittany.

Alvin: That's easy.

Albert: Okay what's so easy that I don't get.

Alvin: Brittany and I always fight and we are to selfish and conceited and we have way too much in-

Albert: Common.

Alvin: Yeah and Jeanette is-

Albert: Different

Alvin: Yeah.

Albert: I get it now.

Alvin: So wanna go walk around in the streets and see what's up around here.

Albert: Can we.

Alvin: Sure I always leave.

Albert: Okay then let's go.

They both headed out the gate and walked.

Alvin: Let me give you a tour around here.

Albert: Okay.

Alvin: Lets head to the park first.

As they made it to the park in fifteen seconds  
(Since it's across the street) they went on some swings for little kids.

Alvin: Dude I remember four years ago I use to fit in this tiny ones.

Albert: *Laughs* Really.

Alvin: Yeah and we would also jump off in the big one but they took it down.

Albert: Oh that sucks. Hey they have a skate park here.

Alvin: Yeah I remember when my cousin Sergio got stuck in the pool at that skate park.

Albert: Ha that sucks.

Alvin: Yeah but it was fuckend hilarious to us while he tried getting up.

Albert and Alvin continue to walk pass the park.

Alvin: Wanna go to the ninety-nine cent store.

Albert: Sure.

They passed a couple streets until they found a little shopping center.

Albert: Hey Warehouse Shoe Sale store.

Alvin: Do you want to go in.

Albert: Sure.

Alvin: Well let's go.

Alvin and Albert walked in the store and began to look around.

Albert: These shoes look cool.

Alvin: Those skater shoes I hate those.

Albert: Why!

Alvin: I don't know I just do.

Albert: Oh well let's go see the converse.

Alvin: Now that's what I'm talking about.

Albert: *Sighs* Whatever. Aww there's too many people here.

Alvin: Yeah your right. Wanna try some socks.

Albert: *Laughs* What the fuck you can try these socks.

Alvin: Dude imagine someone has smelly feet and puts the sock on then puts it back.

Albert: Eww dude that's sick I just touched one.

Alvin: *Laughs* Fungus fungus.

Albert: Shut up *Laughs*

Alvin: Lets head to the ninety-nine shall we.

Albert: Yeah let's go.

They went around a corner and saw the ninety-nine.

Alvin: Here we are.

Albert: Yeah let's go see.

They walked in the store and Alvin spotted a blockbuster movie express rentals.

Alvin: This machines are sick and you don't need a blockbuster membership.

Albert: That is pretty sick let's see what movies it has.

Alvin: Lets see 2012 that movie sucked ass. Avatar *Laughs * I got down while watching this movie in class.

Albert: Really did the teacher say anything.

Alvin: No the substitute was texting. He found after two minutes of the fight.

Albert: Wow that's crazy.

Alvin: Yeah.

Albert: Shutter island that movie was cool.

Alvin: Yeah? I only saw part of it.

Albert: Really you should see the whole thing. By the way these are old movies.

Alvin: Well they are better than the ones out today.

Albert: That is true. Hangover.

Alvin: Hangover that movie was fuckend hilarious.

Albert: Yeah I know. Did you see the part with-

A&A: The pictures *Laughs* Yeah.

They both said at the same time.

Alvin: let's go look around.

Albert: Yeah.

Alvin and Albert left the blockbuster expressing movie rental machine and headed for the chips section.

Alvin: What type of chips do you like my favorite are munchies.

Albert: Really mines too.

Alvin: *Laughs* That's awesome. We are best friends for a reason.

Albert: *Chuckles* True true.

Alvin: I wonder if they sell monster here.

Albert: Nah I doubt that.

Alvin: You think.

Albert: Yeah.

Alvin headed to the refrigerator and didn't see any monster.

Alvin: I guess your right Albert. There aren't any.

Albert: Told you.

Alvin: Lets head for the toys.

Albert: Okay.

They both headed to the toys and bean to play with them.

Alvin: I got a gun.

Albert: I got this shield and sword.

Alvin: You can get me *Makes gun sounds*

Albert: I got a shield to protect me.

Alvin: Nah uh my bullet can go through plastic.

Albert: My shield isn't plastic it made out of metal.

As Albert and Alvin continue to play most of the  
people in the store are staring at as if they are retarded kids.  
After a couple minutes they stopped playing.

Albert: *Catching his breathe* That was fun.

Alvin: *Catching his breathe* Yeah it was.  
This reminds me when we use to play sonic.

Albert: Yeah those were the days.

Alvin: *Chuckles* Yeah...Lets go somewhere else.

Albert: Yeah.

Alvin and Albert left the gun shield and sword and walked towards the checkout.  
When Alvin saw those glow in the dark necklace or whatever they are.

Alvin: Hey dude I like to do this to these things.

Alvin began to snap them and inside the bag they turned on.

Albert: Oh dude that's fucked up.

Alvin: *Laughs* Why.

Albert: Well what if someone buys them and open it and see that it's been on already.

Alvin: *Laughs* Yeah but it's still funny.

Albert: And fucked up. Come on I feel like some munchies let's go look for them.

Alvin: Yeah okay. Said Alvin as he cracked another glow in the dark necklace.

Albert and Alvin headed for the chip isle and began to look for them.

Alvin: I found them Albert!

Albert: Where.

Alvin: Right here.

Albert: Cool get me me a bag.

Alvin: There's two flavors what kind do you want cheese or hot.

Albert: The one with the hot cheetos.

Alvin: Hot it is.

Alvin got the munchies bag and and tossed them to Albert.

Albert: Lets go to the checkout and pay for these.

Albert Placed them on the counter and payed for them.

Alvin: So do you want to go back to my cousins house  
or do you want to walk some more on the streets.

Albert: Whatever you want I don't mind.

Alvin: Okay then let's continue to walk.

Alvin and Albert walked down a long street.

Albert: Alvin are you sure this is the way.

Alvin: I'm sure man Ive walked with my cousins here all the time.

Albert: Okay I just don't want to get lost.

Alvin: Don't worry about it dude.

Albert: So which way are we suppose to go.

Alvin: We just go down this street until make it to that street light over there.

Albert: You mean that one all the way over there.

Alvin: Yeah.

Albert: Okay.

Albert: So what do you usually do when your here.

Alvin: Sometimes we kick back other times we play smash bros.

Albert: that's cool.

Alvin: Yeah.

They finally had reached the street light in ten minutes.

Albert: So which way d we go now?

Alvin: To the left.

Albert: Sweet. Are we almost there yet.

Alvin: Nope.

Albert: Aww.

Alvin: *Laughs* Just kidding we are back at the park.

Albert: Aww you bitch you scared me.

Alvin: *Laughs* Sorry.

In five minutes they made It back to Alvin's cousins house.

Albert: Wow dude we walked an hour damn that felt like thirty-minutes.

Alvin: I know right.

Albert: That street was long as hell though.

Alvin: Hell yeah it was.

As Alvin and Albert sat back at their old seats Alvin was telling him about a awesome app.

Albert: What it called again.

Alvin: Its called ishoot.

Albert: What is it about.

Alvin: it's like pocket tanks but better.

Albert: That's cool.

Alvin: Want to play it.

Albert: Sure.

Alvin: Okay let me load it.

As they played for awhile Alvin's cousin Andreas walked by.

Andreas: Hey guys what you playing.

Alvin: ishoot.

Andreas: Is that the game that me and you played till five in the morning.

Alvin: Yeah it's that one.

Andreas: That's cool who's winning.

Albert: Alvin.

Alvin: What the fuck! How did I miss that what kind of fuckend weapon is this.

Albert: At least I didn't die this time.

Andreas: How many times have you lost Albert.

Albert: Six.

Andreas: Ouch.

Alvin: Hey Andreas wanna play.

Andreas: Uhh sure.

Alvin: Okay let me just kill Albert.

Albert: Hey! That's not nice.

Alvin: This isn't either.

Alvin said as he destroyed Albert's tank.

Albert: Nooooooo! Well I lost.

Alvin: So I win the first game. Now let's play a one on one on one.

Albert: Yeah...

Andreas: Umm okay i guess.

After about an hour all three of them had gotten bored of ishoot.

Alvin: I quit.

Albert: Me too.

Andreas: Same.

Alvin: So who one.

Andreas: You came first Albert came second and I came third.

Alvin: Yes.

Albert & Andreas: Who cares.

Alvin: Jealous.

A&A: *Sighs*

Alvin: Hey Andreas you still have smash bros.

Andreas: Yeah why.

Alvin: Lets play it.

Andreas: Sure.

Alvin: Come on Albert.

Albert Alvin and Andreas went across the street to Andreas's house house

Albert: So your cousins live across the street.

Alvin: Yeah that's cool huh.

Albert: Pretty much.

Alvin: Yeah but my cousin Sergio is at Vegas right now.

Albert: Oh thats cool.

Alvin: Yeah. Hey dude let's play smash bros.

Albert: Okay.

Asthey began to play Andreas sister Daniella came from the front door.

Daniella: Hey guys.

A&A&A: Whats up.

Daniella: So you guys are playing smash bros.

Alvin: Yeah wanna play.

Danillea: Nah I'll just watch.

Alvin: Hey Albert couple years ago  
me and Daniella went to costco and got all the samples there and we were all stuffed.

Danillea: Oh yeah I remember that.

Alvin: Good times. I wonder what's better sams club or costco.

A&D: Costco.

Albert: SAMs club is okay.

Daniella: Costco is kind of mexican.

Alvin: No it's not SAMs club is.

Daniella: Well I never been to sams club .

Alvin: me either. Well not in a long time. But everyone shops at costco right.

Daniella: Yeah who still shops at SAMs club.

Albert: I still shop at SAMs club.

And everyone laughed.

Alvin: That was random.


	2. Shopping Carts And Stairs

**DAvEy: SUP GUYS WATS UP HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER OF LABOR DAY WEEKEND  
THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY  
AND I PLAN ON MAKING A NEW ALVINETTE IM STILL TRYING  
TO GET SOME IDEAS. RANDOM ALVINETTE WILL BE UPDATED NEXT WEEK  
THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING REVIEWING AND ENJOYING MY STORIES. **

**ENJOY**

**DAvEy-(=**

Shopping Carts And Stairs

As the sun began to set Alvin Albert and Andreas were now outside.

Andreas: Well what do you guys want to do.

Albert: Well I don't really know. What do you guys usually do around here.

Alvin: Well if Sergio is here we either burn stuff or other things.

Albert: That sounds nice.

Albert said in a sarcastic way.

Andreas: Well...

Alvin: Lets burn some batteries.

Andreas: Yeah what should we get.

Alvin: Well batteries of course.

Andreas: Besides that.

Alvin: Well let's see an empty water bottle matches or a lighter and napkins.

Andreas: Okay let's go get them.

Albert: You guys are fuckend shitting me.

Once Andreas and Alvin got everything they were thinking where they were going to burn the batteries.

Andreas: How about across the street like last time.

Alvin: Nah cause last time you almost got caught.

Andreas: Must you keep reminding me.

Alvin: To get out of trouble than yes. How about the park on the bench.

Andreas: Perfect.

Albert: Oh crap.

The three of them walked to the park and went to the bench.  
They placed the bottle on the floor and put napkins and two double A batteries and began to light the matches.

Alvin: Andreas hold the bottle.

Andreas: Huh-oh right.

They fire quickly spread and the napkins burned.

Albert: Hey guys I here people coming.

Andreas: Aw it's those damn cholos.

Albert: Cholos?

Andreas: Yeah they think they're hard.

Alvin: So what's their "Gangs" name.

Andreas: I think it's the highland ballers or something like that.

They began to run.

Alvin: Someones been playing way too much GTA San Andreas.

Albert: I know right.

All three of them began to laugh.

They hanged out across the street to see the batteries and saw the flame stopping.

Alvin: What the fuck the fire stopped.

Andreas: Aw that's gay.

Alvin: Lets go get our batteries.

Andreas: Yeah before someone takes them.

Albert: *Groans*

They ran back and Alvin touched the batteries.

Alvin: Ow fuck it's hot.

Albert: No shit.

Andreas: *Laughs*

Alvin picked up the napkin the fell and were in the bottle.  
He rapped the batteries in the napkins and left the bottle there.  
As they walked back to Andreas house they left the batteries on near some plants.

Alvin: Hey Andreas is the store closed yet.

Andreas: I'm not sure. What time is it.

Alvin and Albert pulled out their idevices.

A&A: Its eight thirty.

They both said.

Andreas: The store is still opened.

Alvin: Cool I wanna buy something.

Albert: Do you have money.

Alvin: No...

Andreas: Hang on I'll go see if my dad is drunk.

Alvin: *Laughs* Still works.

Andreas: All the time.

A&A: *Laughs*

Andreas left so it was just Alvin and Albert.

Alvin: So what time do yo want to go home.

Albert: I don't know. I don't really care though.

Alvin: Okay cool.

Andreas came back and smiling.

Alvin: How much.

Andreas: Five bucks.

Alvin: Sweet. Let's go.

Once they made it to the store Alvin quickly went to the refrigerator and was looking at the monsters.

Alvin: Too expensive.

Albert: Yeah. How much are they.

Andreas: I don't know like two fifty.

Alvin: Damn. Well I got the extra extra hot cheetos.

Albert: Hmm I'll get the cheese jalapeño cheetos.

Alvin: Those gave me diaherra.

Albert Quickly put them down.

Alvin: *Laughs* I'm fucking with you man.

Albert: Bitch.

Alvin: *Laughs* What are you gonna get Andreas.

Andreas: I'm gonna get the two dollar bag cheetos.

Alvin: Lets go pay for this shit.

Andreas payed and they left the store.

Andreas: Where do guys want to eat.

Albert: at the house.

Alvin: How about the park.

Andreas: Yeah let's go eat at the park.

Albert: *Sighs*

All three of them headed for the slides and sat at the floor.

Albert: So who's this "Sergio" I keep hearing about.

He said while opening his bag.

Alvin: Sergio is my second cousin and Andreas first cousin.

Albert: Oh.

Alvin: Me and Sergio go way back.  
I remember when we were like six or seven years old I broke his laundry room door.

Andreas: Oh yeah weren't we kicking it and stuff.

Alvin: Yup. Then a couple years back in two thousand eight we rolled a basketball down the drive-way and a car almost tipped over.

Albert: Wow I feel bad for that person in the car.  
He said as he ate his cheetos.

Alvin: I felt bad for the ball.

A&A: Aww you dick.

Alvin: *chuckles* I remember a couple years back he scratch Andreas Naruto game that he had just bought.

Andreas: Oh yeah assholes.

Alvin: Doesn't he sound pretty cool.

Albert: No he sounds like a dick.

Alvin: Hey be nice.

Andreas: We should start heading back.

Albert: Andreas is right.

Alvin:*Sighs* Fine let's go.

They all climbed down or slide down and began to walk to Andreas is house.  
Once they made it to the porch Sergio's brother went towards them and told them Sergio was in the house.

Alvin: Come on let's go get Sergio.

The three of them crossed the street and headed towards his house. Once they reached his stairs he was coming down.

Sergio: What the hell are you guys doing here.

Alvin: Coming to get you.

Sergio: Well let me go eat. I'm fuckend hungry.

Andreas: Okay.

Alvin: We'll wait for you outside.

Sergio: Okay.

Alvin Albert and Andreas talked outside waiting for Sergio to go down an meet them.

Andreas: So what are we going to do.

Alvin: Lets keep burning the batteries and then will see.

After about five minutes Sergio came down.

Sergio: What are we doing today.

Alvin: Lets finish burning this batteries.

Sergio: *Sighs* Alvin it's not going to work we tries so many times before and we always get the same result.

Alvin: Who cares I just like burning stuff.

Albert: I know that.

Sergio: Oh hey what's up.

Albert: Hey.

Alvin: You know him don't you Sergio.

Sergio: No.

Alvin: Sergio this is my best friend Albert. Albert this is Sergio.

They stayed in awkward silence.

Alvin: Lets burn some shit up.

All four started to cross the street and continued to run until they went to the dark street they went to the middle of the street.

Alvin: Does this look like a good spot.

Sergio: Yeah this place looks okay.

They placed the batteries on the middle of the street.

Sergio: Okay who has the axe spray.

Andreas: I do okay.

Alvin: Albert keep a look out on cars you too Andreas.

A&A: Okay.

Alvin first began to light the match and placed it next to batteries  
as the batteries began to catch on fire.  
Sergio began to spray axe and the flame began to spread and they heard Andreas calling them.

Andreas: People are coming!

A&S: Oh shit!

Alvin: Lets get the fuck out of here.

Sergio: Shit let's go leave it burning.

Alvin: *Laughs* Yeah let's go.

All four of them began to ran back to Andreas house.

Alvin: Nice warning Andreas.

He said while running.

Andreas: Well I bearly saw them coming when you guys had already light it.

They made it back running.

Albert: Are-you-sure-people-were-coming.

He said as he tried to gain his brethren back.

Andreas: I'm pretty sure *Coughs*

Sergio's brother asked Alvin Sergio and Albert why they had left him behind and Sergio made an excuse

Alvin: That was fun.

Andreas: Yup sure was.

Sergio: Come on let's find something to do.

They crossed the street and headed to a dark street on Sergio's side.

Sergio: Hey I found a shopping cart.

Alvin: So what do you want to do with it.

Sergio: Remember that school me and Andreas use to go to.

Alvin: Yeah.

Andreas: Oh your going to push it down the stairs like last time.

Sergio: Yup.

Alvin: That sounds awesome. Come on Albert.

Albert: I'm coming.

He said as he began to walk a little faster while eating hot cheetos.

Albert: Want some Alvin.

Alvin: Nah I'm cool.

Albert: Okay.

Once they turned the first corner they found another shopping cart.

Sergio: Lets take it.

Alvin: Okay.

Alvin got the other shopping cart and they continued to walk.

Albert: Do they normally do this .

Andreas: Well sometimes they go to the park or break something at my house.

Albert: Wow so there wild.

Andreas: Only when their together.

Meanwhile Sergio and Alvin were having a conversation of their own.

Alvin: Remember Caesar.

Sergio: *Laughs* That was fuckend funny.

Alvin: *Sighs* Good times.

Sergio: I know right.

Sergio: Dude look a tv.

Alvin: Holy shit.

A&S: Lets put it on the shopping carts!

Sergio: Yeah and throw it down the stairs.

Alvin: Oh hell yeah that's gonna be too funny.

Andreas: What are you guys planning now.

Alvin: We are going to put this tv on the shopping cart and throw it down the stairs.

Andreas: What.

Albert: You guys fuckend nuts.

Andreas: Yeah you know how much noise your going to make.

Albert: Yeah and what if the cops come.

Alvin: Okay okay we get.

Sergio: They're right about the noise let's take only one shopping cart Alvin.

Alvin: What! Your pussying out too.

Sergio: I'm not it's just that there are houses nearby and they maybe dicks and call the cops on us.

Alvin: *Sighs* Fine let's only take one.

Everyone continued to walk except Alvin.

Alvin: There goes my fun.

After about three minutes Alvin began to complain.

Alvin: How much longer Sergio.

Sergio: Just one more street just pass this hill. We've walked all the here and you never complain.

Alvin: Well we didn't have a shopping cart and it was day light maybe that's why.

Sergio: Yeah Thad true.

Once they made it safely across the street they were ready to throw the shopping cart...

Albert: Wait!

Alvin and Sergio stopped the shopping cart.

Alvin: Whats wrong dude.

Albert: Don't throw it yet I have to take a piss.

Sergio: Piss on the tree.

Albert: Okay hold on.

After Albert took care of his business they went back to where they were.

Alvin: Okay you guys hide once you here the shopping cart going down the stairs.  
Head back to the house and wait for us there got it.

A&A: Got it.

Alvin: Okay go hide.

Andreas and Albert found and spot and yelled ready.  
Sergio began to push and run with the shopping cart.

Once he made it to the edge he threw the shopping cart  
and it rolled once they heard it tumbling down the stairs they all ran.  
Sergio and Alvin ran as Andreas and Albert ran behind them.

Alvin: Holy shit.

Sergio: *Laughs*

A&S: That was fucked funny.

They all reached their house as it was eleven thirty.

Dave: Come kids let's go.

Alvin: Well I guess i'll see you guys tomorrow.

Sergio: Yeah sure.

Andreas: Alright bring your wii.

Alvin: Ill be sure to do that.

Albert: Bye guys.

Sergio: Bye hope you had fun.

Andreas: Yeah see you later. 


End file.
